The Final Sacrifice
by Sak. Hokuto-chan
Summary: O sangue e o terror se espalhavam abundantes, causando muito sofrimento... e diversão. Afinal, era Halloween. *Gold Saints. Yaoi. Lime. Dark Lemon. Oneshot.*


**Disclaimer: **Os Gold Saints pertencem ao tio Kuru. Mas a idéia dessa fic foi minha. Se plagiar eu te caço, mordo seu pescoço, te empalo, arranco suas tripas e jogo os restos ao cão de Hades. Mwahahah.

**N/A:** Ehh, minha fic de Halloween, finalmente. Ahh... Mas eu decidi escrever meio em cima da hora, e do jeito que reescrevo montes de vezes, nem deu pra mandar pra _Raku-chan_ (que poderia me impedir de postar isso... ¬¬'), então relevem coisas mui 'impossíveis' aí...

Aliás, a música (_The Final Sacrifice_ do _Avantasia_) não inspirou a fic, foi colocada como um complemento, apenas.

Ah, sim: é YAOI e tem lime e dark lemon, e os personagens são os Gold Saints! Happy Halloween! XD

_

* * *

_

**The Final Sacrifice**

_Staring into the lake, watching for heaven´s sake  
faces screaming in fear.  
Crying like at the stake, in the fiery waves  
I can see all the souls how they suffer and howl  
in their eternal pain  
Service is taking it´s toll, living life in hades._

_**-x-x-x-**_

Altas horas da noite. Ínfimos pontos, como olhos de vidro fosco, dispersos no céu negro e nefasto onde ela, a lua, grande e cadavérica, imperava. Seu indiferente brilho doentio sobre dezenas de túmulos, num cemitério perdido em uma floresta qualquer, envolto em névoa, onde tochas esparsas flamejavam e uma aura de terror exalava entre gritos mórbidos. Gritos de dor e ódio. Súplicas infinitas. Risos carregados de sarcasmo e prazer fatal.

A espera havia sido longa, mas valia a pena. Sempre valia. A noite era especial, única. Outra como aquela levaria um ano exato para acontecer, e jamais seria igual. Nunca eram.

A noite pertencia às bruxas, aos vampiros, espectros, demônios e lobisomens. Pertencia à Morte. Seres que povoam as lendas humanas, embora muitos não acreditem realmente neles.

Aquela noite era exclusiva de todas as fabulosas criaturas noturnas, não necessariamente mortas, e cada uma celebrava do seu jeito...

Humanos, que já tinham todas as demais noites, não deveriam estar lá. Não obstante, isso não os impedia de participarem, quando ali apareciam sem saber o que se passava ou, na maioria das vezes, induzidos. Mas jamais saíam. E isso também acontecia com outras criaturas ditas benévolas, como fadas, anjos e elfos.

O sangue e o terror se espalhavam abundantes, causando muito sofrimento... e diversão. Afinal, era Halloween.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_All the souls that left their mortal  
frame if it´s been dead or not  
All the deaf who did not hear the truth_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Exultantes gargalhadas provinham do grupo de bruxos que executavam seus rituais aziagos, parecendo não se importar com os morcegos voando por perto, sinistramente. Outros bruxos voavam em vassouras medíocres, disseminando terror com seus risos histéricos.

Alto e belo, assim era o feiticeiro que encontrara diversão arrancando as faixas e bandagens de um rapaz com cabelos verdes, revelando a pele, mortalmente pálida, coberta de ferimentos provocados por espinhos de rosas. Provocados, anteriormente, pelo próprio bruxo de traços delicados.

As exclamações de dor que arrancava de sua vítima, ao beijar furiosamente seus lábios, misturavam-se com a grande sinfonia de gritos e uivos produzidos por todas aquelas criaturas.

Entre as almas que gritavam em agonia ou sussurravam melancolicamente palavras profanas, e aquelas que riam e, despreocupadamente, tentavam interromper os outros, três se destacavam por seus gestos tranqüilos enquanto flutuavam sobre algumas abóboras caricatas com velas dentro, falando qualquer coisa incompreensível para os demais.

O translúcido espírito, que aparentava ter falecido ainda jovem, de olhos verdes, parecia ligeiramente perturbado. Os outros dois, de longos cabelos, tentavam acalmá-lo com suas vozes sussurrantes.

_**-x-x-x-**_

E, enquanto os demônios se divertiam atormentando os vivos que despontavam por todos os lados daquela necrópole, os gêmeos mefistofélicos de longos cabelos azulados, tão belos que não seriam chamados demônios - se não fossem suas negras asas como as de morcegos e suas naturezas, preferiam se contemplarem mutuamente. Por vezes trocavam beijos sanguinários. Tocavam-se com as mãos alvas, despudoradamente instigando um ao outro, as unhas longas criando marcas e incentivando gemidos.

Estavam absortos demais um no outro, indiferentes a tudo ao redor. Indiferentes ao deslumbrante estrige que os observava fascinado, enquanto permanecia distante, em pé numa grande e obsoleta cruz de madeira. Seus olhos claros cintilando no escuro, seu sorriso branco destacado pelos caninos proeminentes.

A atenção que dedicava aos gêmeos quebrou-se com uma pluma. A curiosidade ao tocar a pena de singela brancura, despertou logo que outras o alcançaram através da brisa, maculadas de sangue.

Levou menos de um segundo, talvez, para encontrar a fonte daquelas plumas. Ligeiramente apoiado em uma ressequida e enegrecida árvore, encontrava-se um magnífico ser lívido e alado, trajando uma diáfana túnica. E contrastando tinha longos cabelos vermelhos, como o sangue que lhe corria pelas veias e fluía pela asa quebrada, quase arrancada. Vermelhos como seus olhos frios, que encontraram o olhar vampiresco sobre si.

A asa saudável estremeceu, como se preparasse para afastar, mas não o fez, aquele ser de negro já o atraíra. E, sob o brilho doentio e angustiante da lua cheia, o vampiro tomou o anjo ferido nos braços.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Get ready for the brimstone -  
getting blisters on the eyes  
The power of the spirit was their final sacrifice  
Get ready for the brimstone -  
getting blisters on the eyes  
The power of the spirit was their final sacrifice_

_**-x-x-x-**_

A lâmina prateada agira veloz em diversos pescoços humanos, liquidando com muitos gritos escandalosos. A quantidade de corpos decapitados abandonados na relva era exorbitante. Mas as cabeças... ele gostava de levar as cabeças. Caminhava com seu manto negro, parecendo flutuar, por entre as sepulturas - abertas ou não - em busca de novas vítimas.

Sua foice não trabalhou mais ao visualizar o lindo bruxo que, sem preocupações, atacava o corpo já ferido de um jovem ainda com várias ataduras a cobrir-lhe. Os espinhos feriam facilmente conforme uma rosa era deslizada. E ele deixava-se maltratar com um prazer indizível.

O feiticeiro notou, enfim, o ser encapuzado que os observava. Sorriu para ele, cheio de lascívia, convidando-o a se aproximar e tomar parte naquela tortura. Tomou mais uma vez os lábios cortados e empurrou-o para o estranho.

Os olhos vidrados não reclamaram quando a lâmina encostou em seu pescoço, descendo em seguida, e lentamente, pelo tórax arranhado. Com um movimento penoso puxou-lhe o capuz, com o intuito de ver a face de seu novo manipulador. Um par de olhos lúgubres o saudou com cinismo. Os curtos cabelos acinzentados não contrastavam muito com a pele pálida. Um sorriso cruel. A lâmina deslizou pelo tórax desejoso. O grito foi breve. Seus lábios foram capturados de forma ainda mais agressiva.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Humano e muito bonito, com seus olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, não perdera a cabeça, por sorte, e não perderia tão cedo. Chegara àquele cemitério sem intenção, mas não fora induzido. Perdera-se após dias procurando o irmão, e agora, vendo todos aqueles seres temíveis que jamais desejara ver nem mesmo em pesadelos, teve certeza de que o irmão morrera. Ao menos o acompanharia logo. Sabia que não demoraria a ser atacado, e nem queria fugir.

Andando entre cadáveres, sentindo o clima pútrido de horror e morte nas brumas, assustou-se quando um gato negro miou perto de suas pernas, enrolando a cauda comprida numa delas. Fitou-o recebendo um olhar insensível de volta. E, ao olhar para frente, qual não foi sua surpresa quando um espírito veio em sua direção. Aparentava ser um jovem pacífico de cabelos violetas. Gelou quando os dedos dele transpassaram seu rosto.

Parecendo ligeiramente frustrado por não poder toca-lo, o espírito se afastou por alguns segundos, voltando com outros dois. Um com cabelos dourados... e o outro... era seu irmão mais velho. Sorriu por vê-lo, porém não pôde impedir que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas por vê-lo daquele jeito, morto.

Também não podia tocar um vivo, portanto ficou frente a ele. E isso pareceu suficiente para ambos. Melhor do que não se verem.

_**-x-x-x-**_

Fantasmas por todos os lados, risos, um enorme lobisomem correndo frenético e destruindo o que via pela frente, esqueletos, sangue, muito sangue... Como chegara a tal lugar de horrores não se lembrava mais, não sendo avidamente beijado por um vampiro concupiscente. Mas ainda lembrava que noite era. Halloween, claro.

Caíra. Deixava-se beijar, não se importava com as mãos que lhe adentravam as vestes claras, se interessava somente nas sensações libidinosas, no prazer carnal. Nem sentia o latejar da asa ferida, nem percebeu quando ambas se inverteram. Tornara-se um anjo caído. E não se importava com isso.

Importava apenas o brilho dos olhos azuis, parcialmente encobertos pela franja desalinhada. A língua habilidosa levando-o ao delírio. E, enfim, as mãos que o levantaram facilmente para que lhe envolvesse os quadris com as pernas flexíveis. Para que fosse possuído.

Doía, naturalmente, entretanto o prazer começou a entorpecer-lhe os sentidos e veio a sensação estranha. Os pontiagudos dentes romperam-lhe a pele fina e lívida do pescoço, o sangue foi sugado com vontade. Seu primeiro pecado, cáustico e... sublime.

O riso sádico de um dos demônios gêmeos ecoou por ali.

_**-x-x-x-**_

O rosto contava com poucos cortes. O mesmo não se poderia dizer do corpo. O estranho no manto deixara a foice de lado, e abraçara-lhe pelas costas, deixando-o de frente para o bruxo andrógino que, agora desnudo, não o poupava de beijos impetuosos.

Sentiu as costas serem forçadas para baixo e teve que segurar na cintura do rapaz de cabelos longos para não cair, coisa que não aconteceria de qualquer forma, pois o outro lhe segurava pelos quadris. Não demorou a perceber que estava na posição submissa que eles queriam.

O feiticeiro guiou-lhe a cabeça e ocupou-lhe a boca, abafando os gritos que o jovem emitia enquanto, impiedosamente, o outro arremetia dentro de seu corpo. Estava dolorido, mas apreciava tudo aquilo, o bruxo puxava seus cabelos para que seus lábios trabalhassem. Foi doloroso, intenso, estranho e muito prazeroso para ele. E, certamente, muito mais prazeroso para os ouros dois.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Oh I see you standing on the  
shore of castigation now  
We don´t wanna burn no more so pull us out, out, out_

_**-x-x-x-**_

Na escuridão daquele cemitério envolto em névoa, repleto de seres estranhos e enlouquecidos, sob uma lua fantasmagórica ele surgiu. O mais esperado e venerado. O deus da morte.

Com um convite almejado, que se estendeu não somente aos mortos, ele sorriu sinistra e friamente. Por ele aconteciam a maioria dos sacrifícios, e ele aparecera enfim, oferecendo tudo o que queriam e só tinham, ligeiramente, no Halloween.

A devassidão e o sofrimento. Eternamente.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Get ready for the brimstone..._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Owari**_

_

* * *

_

**N/A2:** Hahah a fic vai pra _Wee-chan_ e o _'Chibi' Soldier_ (que já tinha feito o Milo vamp na sua fic!) Hmm... não citei nomes, nem tem falas, mas espero que tenha dado pra saber quem é quem aí. Por via das dúvidas são os Gold Saints, e os únicos que não aparecem são o Shion e o Dohko. Ah, o Deba? Ele é o 'enorme lobisomem'... xD O Kamus está ruivinho como no mangá, porque eu gosto mais dele assim... 

OK, ficou estranho! Mas eu queria escrever algo assim faz um tempo, algo confuso, sem nomes e falas; algo devasso num cemitério... Sem maiores explicações... Mas achei que seria meio bizarro se fosse assim 'do nada'. Aí, resolvi fazer uma fic de Halloween (minha festa favorita), e vi que dava pra usar aquelas idéias...

Enfim, se alguém leu até aqui... deixa uma review! Nem que seja pra criticar, ou qualquer hora eu acabo escrevendo outra fic nesse estilo... 'o.O


End file.
